


Ageha

by HexWritesFanfics



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Character Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, My First AO3 Post, Romance, Violence, moved from my wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexWritesFanfics/pseuds/HexWritesFanfics
Summary: "What's wrong?" she asked, blue irises unshakable, devoid of the emotions that animated her once. "Didn't you miss me?"Air left Gray, his lungs constricting. His eyes burned, his heart was about to explode. Dancing before his vision was that birthmark of a butterfly, the only one of its kind. "This can't be," he whispered. "You can't be here...""Why can't I?""B-Because...""Because you watched me die?"





	Ageha

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm moving a lot of previous works from old platforms to here and I'm a little nervous. I've been out of touch writing after a long time with a series of personal situations. I kind of want to continue this one, as my first post on this website. I hope you all will like it.

_"Gray, wait!" The little girl huffed after the raven-haired boy, his dark eyes focused only to take down the demon that stole everything from him in Brago. "It's too dangerous! Master said you weren't ready!" she gasped._

_"I have to!" Gray yelled back, stopping so suddenly that the little girl nearly crashed into his back. He turned around to glare into bright blue eyes that trembled. His teeth ground together, his fingers curled into his palms. "If you had a family that was killed by that monster, you'd understand!"_

_The girl recoiled, pain and hurt twisting her expression. Regret built inside of Gray's small body, but he wasn't going to take back what was true! Her eyes lowered from his, cast onto the snow-covered ground, loose, dirty blonde strands of her hair obscuring her eyes as her small, delicate fists clenched the hem of the jacket Ur had given her. Her entire body trembled beneath Gray's glare. "I don't have time for this. Just go back, you'll only get in my way!" he snarled, turning away from the girl._

_He gasped, feeling a weight on his jacket and his head spun back._

_Her hands were grasping the end of his jacket, her fingers digging into the white fabric. "Don't go, Gray," she whispered shakily. When she lifted her head, Gray nearly recoiled. Her eyes trembled, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please. D-Don't do this. Just come back home."_

_Gray averted his eyes, his throat constricting. "Let go."_

_"Please."_

_"Let go!"_

_He jerked his jacket free from her grip. She brought her hands up to her eyes, hiccupping, unrestrained sobs leaving her frozen lips. "G-Gray, you...you are my family. I don't want to lose you."_

_He froze._

_"Please...Please come home with me."_

_He gritted his teeth. "Just go back. I have to do this. Deliora took my mom and my dad away--"_

_"It'll take you away too!" She lunged at him, her delicate arms banding around his torso, sobbing against his chest. Gray nearly bit his tongue before shoving her away, watching her stumble back, before he turned around and ran away, pushing his small body as far as he could go._

_"Gray!" Her voice echoed in the blustering winds, but it still pierced his ears and straight down to his heart._

_Echoing...over and over..._

_And over..._

_**"GRAY!!"** _

**_There was blood everywhere..._ **

_"WHY DID YOU **FOLLOW**  ME?!"_

**_He could taste it..._ **

_"You're...You're my family..."_

**_He wouldn't be able to wash it all off..._ **

_"You dummy...I told you to go back."_

_"I...protected you now..."_

_"Don't die! Please! You can't leave yet!"_

**_She was smiling, even with blood on her face and her clothes ripped. The monster hurt her so badly..._ **

_" **DON'T SHUT YOUR EYES!!** "_

_"I'm...so cold..."_

**_So...cold..._ **


End file.
